The Incredible Hulk
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Felix's favourite movie contains his heroes Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale, it's a porn of course and his dream is to meet them and have some fun...


"Swallow it bitch!" the big hulk of a man swore at the blonde man kneeling in front of him. Hulk's name was Emmet McCarthy and the blonde one was called Jasper Hale. Blondie was sucking on Hulk's cock for all he was worth as hulk pile drove his cock down Blondie's throat. Hulk screamed out as he came causing me to squirt my jizz all over the television screen. I watched it slide down the screen over by hulk's mouth and I imagined that hulk was swallowing my load. Emmet and Jasper winked out at me before the end credits rolled up on the screen. Fuck that movie always helped me get my rocks off. I never got tired of it. The hulk was tall, broad, tanned and a cock to write home about. The blonde was tall too, slimmer build but still had an impressive chest and cock. He liked to swallow and hulk was more than happy to fill his little well right up.

I got up and got my special cloth out again. It was white and quite damp tonight, the amount of times that I had jacked off to my movie tonight, well I'd forgotten how many times to be honest, I just kept getting horny every time I shot my load. So I'd have to start all over again. My shoulder was quite cramped at this stage but my biceps were bulging. I just wished that hulk and Blondie would do a job on my knob, course those thoughts caused my jizz to squirt all over again…so you get the idea anyway. I'd better clean myself up and clean the jizz off the telly. Jane would be pissed if she had to watch telly with jizz streaks on it.

"Felix, Ew, what's that fucking stench?" she said coming in and slamming the front door. My heart sunk, fuck she was home early. I rushed to pull up my trousers, stuffing my limp cock inside quickly, nothing like Jane to make me lose my erection. I had just managed to stash my cloth into the box next to the telly when she stormed into the room with a pissed off look marring her grumpy features.

"Oh not a fucking gain Felix, were you watching 'The Incredible Hulk'? For fucks sake Felix this place smells rank." I nodded, feeling myself blushing. There was no point in denying it. Emmet was fucking gorgeous who could resist.

"Sorry Jane, I know but he's so fuck hot babe, I can't help it. Every time he says swallow bitch I just lose my load."

"Well get a TV for your own room and you can cum as often as you like and I won't have to fuckin smell it." Clean this fucking place up. Mike is coming over later and I don't want him to think I'm screwing you, you bent bastard. I want him to screw me." She roared at me. I nodded, apologising to her and slunk up to my room, sad, pissed off too cause Mike was a right prick, dunno what Jane saw in him. Egotistical fucker that he was. I decided to go out instead. I grabbed my jacket and my wallet and keys and went out slamming the door. I got into my car and just started to drive around.

As I got near town I saw a sight that had me rubbing my eyes in shock. Emmet McCarthy and Jasper Hale were walking down the fucking street towards The Twilight Lounge. Fuck me. I have to be seeing things. Twilight Lounge was the one and only gay nightclub in the town of Forks. Fuck me I had to park the car and get in there tonight, not that the men would look at me, I'm too ugly but at least I could maybe I could dance near them. I parked quickly and went up to the door ready to go in but a strong arm blocked me.

"Name?" a male voice boomed out at me.

"Erm Felix Volturi" I said trying to sound confident, like I belonged in the most elite place in the town.

"Not on the list, can't let you in." he replied.

"What you mean I'm not on the list" I asked puffing out my chest, like I was put out.

"You. Are. Not. On. The. List. Is that plain enough for you?" I grunted, pissed off, foiled. But I just had to get in to see them. I am their biggest fan. At that minute though Emmett came out to the doorway and smirked at me, licking his bottom lip. I bit mine in response and felt a twitch in my trousers as suddenly the material felt too tight. Fuck me I thought, I'm gonna cum right here on the doorstep in front of Emmett fucking McCarthy. Fuck me. "Ungh" I moaned, I just couldn't help myself as jizz squirted in my pants. I looked down shamed, face red as a beetroot. I peeked up as Emmett grabbed my arm and said to the bouncer that it was ok I was with him. My mouth dropped open in shock; he looked at me and smirked. I smiled shyly back at him. Seriously, I must be dreaming. Emmet had a hold of my arm and was pulling me into the twilight lounge…fuck me. I must be dreaming. I pinched myself and it hurt. I looked up at him, his black hair curling softly at the back of his neck. He smelled divine,a mix of old spice and vanilla. Oh god I've died and gone to heaven. I thought to myself. I nearly fainted when Emmett brought me over to Jasper fuckin Hale.

Oh my god I'm gonna faint, I thought dismally as the floor came up to meet my face with a thump. I came too to hear voices that were so familiar. I sat up and heard a worried gentle voice saying that it was ok, I was ok, I am coming round. I looked up and saw my gentle giant, hulk, dressed in a toga, smiling down at me. Bottom lip caught between his teeth like he was nervous or something.

"Hi there, are you ok? You gave us quite a scare, what's your name?" Emmett said to me smiling at me.

"Uh….em…." I blushed furiously….uh what is my name? I completely drew a blank.

"Do you think he's gotten a concussion?" asked Jasper who was at my other elbow and smelled sinfully of chocolate and nutmeg…oh my god; I have died and gone to heaven.

"Um" I tried again getting both of them to look at me and give me their full attention. Jasper put his hand into my hair and he was brushing it off my face gently, rubbing my head with his fingers, caressing my face. God my trousers were gonna start to show the dark stain that I knew was growing there soon. I think I just came again. I was half afraid to talk in case he stopped. It was heavenly.

"Do you think he'd mind us filming our shoot for the movie Jaz?" Emmett asked.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Ya, we are shooting part two here in the twilight lounge of the incredible hulk." Emmett gushed. Would you be ok here, because you know what they say in showbiz, time is money and we're on a tight schedule here? You'll be fine here won't you?" he asked me again. I nodded mutely, I couldn't believe it. I was gonna be on their set wow. How freaking cool. I palmed myself once or twice when I saw Emmett stripping off his toga and Jasper stripped off beside him. Fuck me. Emmet got down in front of Jasper and took his nipple in his mouth causing me and Jasper to moan loudly.

"CUT!" I heard someone roar. Emmett and Jasper both looked up at me and the director in turn.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"It's him, the new guy, he's moaning louder than you two, can we take it from the top please and mystery guy, can you keep your moaning down, we're trying to shoot a movie here." The director said. I was blushing to the roots of my hair follicles.

"S….s….s….orry," I stuttered shamed out of my skull. I tried to think of sad thoughts, look out the window, but Emmett was sucking on Jaz's other nipple and caressing his ass cheeks and Jaz was moaning and I couldn't help the extra loud moan that shot out of my mouth either.

"CUT!" the director roared again. "Emmett, if your friend can't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna have to kick him out of the studio, this has to get nailed tonight." I muttered "sorry" and stared helplessly and lustily at Emmett, I was so hard now that it wouldn't be long before I was gonna be shooting my load.

"Em how bout he joins us in the scene?" Jaz spoke up. Emmett clapped his hands excitedly and said

"ya". Oh my fuck, he actually said ya…I looked at the director with my fingers, toes, eyes and legs crossed hoping against hopes that he would say yes. He discussed it with a few more staff members and they all nodded, I guess eager to get this done.

"Ya get him to makeup now please, what's your name sonny?" he asked me, my mind was in a whirl, did I just get asked to be in a movie with my two porn star heroes? Fuck me.

"Hello," the director was saying, waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Anyone in there? Name please?"

"Um Felix Volturi"

"Very good, get Felix some makeup and then can we get this done tonight please, before I turn grey thank you very much." I followed a tiny young woman with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes into a room with very bright lights all around a mirror.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I'm your makeup artist dahling…..I'm gonna turn you into a queen of porn dahling" she drawled at me in a very obviously put on Swedish accent. I giggled at her and she smirked at me and once she knew she had my attention she returned to her normal speaking voice. Thank god for that. I smiled shyly at her and said

"Is this for real?" she nodded smiling.

"Fan huh?" she smirked again. All I could do was nod. Oh my fucking god, it's really happening. Wait till Jane sees me in a movie. Huh that'll teach her to make fun of me. She's such a cow. Hmmm maybe I'll get paid for this and I can move out on my own.

"There you go, all done" she said to me smirking again, "go get em tiger"…so I did.

I walked shyly out onto stage.

"You might wanna toss off first, you know to make it last longer" Jaz said to me as I approached the bed scene on stage. I looked at him and he smiled a crooked smile at me that positively had me standing to attention. He put his hand under my dressing gown and copped a feel of my dick. I could feel it pulsing in his hand as I groaned long and hard. Oh my god jasper hale is holding my dick. I'm gonna die. He pumped my dick for me slowly and caressed my balls with his other hand. I swallowed noisily and he threw me that crooked grin again. Mmmmmmm ya …pull it harder I thought in my head and it's like he could read my mind because he dropped down on his knees in front of me and licked my helmet. It was wet and soggy from all the cumming I'd done earlier and since I got here. Fuck I never showered, he's gonna smell my cum. Dammit. Impulsiveness sucks. But he seemed not to notice. He continued to rub my balls and suck on my dick and then I felt his finger rub my hole. Back and forth, up and down pushing on it slightly, my dick started to pulse in his mouth and my balls started to tighten and then I was pumping my jizz down jasper's throat and he was licking me and sucking on my cock harder and the moans he was making, made me come undone. I stood there as he released my dick, well and truly sucked dry. I opened my eyes to see that Emmett was sitting back on the bed with his fat cock being milked in his own hands, jizz squirting down his legs. He had got off watching me…..this has to be a dream cause there's no way this is real. It felt real but it was surreal.

"Ok, Felix are you ready? Places people let's get this done so we can all go home tonight please," the director said rubbing his temples like he was getting a headache and pinching the bridge of his nose. Our director whom I found out was called Edward called action after we had settled ourselves in our places. Me on the bed, Emmett and Jasper kneeling in front of me ready to start arousing me and sucking me off. What a script! I'm glad that Jaz had sucked me off cause I'd have cum straight away ruining the movie if he hadn't. I looked down at my two heroes as they began to lick me from my jaw down to my cock and down to my toes. Two tongues on me at the same time was a trip. As Emmett neared my dick he nuzzled it with his face, licking down the side of my cock and slowly nibbling on it and licking it like an ice cream. Jaz was biting my shoulders and running ice cubes around my nipples causing them to harden into little stiff peaks and then he'd run his hot tongue on them just to heat them up again. I was writhing on the bed. My cock was behaving itself though it wasn't spilling just yet. I reached down my hands and got a cock placed into each one and I pulled on them and feeling myself grow stiffer as each of the men groaned at the feel of my hands on them. We started a rhythm until Emmett stood up and said

"Which of you bitches wants to swallow my load? I put my hand up and I got to drink from his lush cock as he spilled down my throat. Jaz got pissed off then because no-one was doing him any service so I bent him over and start to bite his bum. Softly not to hurt him and he began to mewl. Emmet was under him sucking on his cock and I stuck my finger in some lube and stuck it into his ass and curled it forward onto his prostate and making him moan deep and long and hard. Fuck I felt my dick twitch again. I stuck a second and third finger in his ass and it was so tight and he was moaning so much. Between Emmett and me it was just so hot. Emmett was really making a meal out of him and he handed me the KY jelly so I spread it liberally over cock and started to tease Jaz's entrance with the tip. It felt so perfect, my hard hot dick slipped slowly into Jaz's ass and as it inched bit by bit Emmett sucked harder making lovely slurping and sucking sounds. Jasper wrapped his hand around the post of the bed and then wrapped his second hand around Emmett's fat knob, mind you he could have done with two hands, the girth was so wide. And he began to toss off Emmett while I slowly rode his ass. Emmet continued sucking him off and the moaning and groaning coming out from all three of us was unreal. I forgot there was anyone else in the room except for us three naturally, but all else dissolved. They stayed quiet too. I kept pumping into Jaz, feeling my rocks getting hard again and I knew by Jaz's hard rocks hitting off mine that he was getting close too. Emmet was still groaning but he was far from coming.

"I'm cumming both me and Jaz roared out as his ass tightened around my cock so much it was being milked inside. I sprayed the inner walls of his ass while Emmett swallowed down Jaz's load and Emmett still hadn't come so once my dick has gone limp we both kneeled down in front of Emmett and sucked his dick off together, kissing each other. It was the first kiss I'd gotten since we started. I was appreciating Jaz's sweet mouth, his lips so soft and lush; his minty breath caressed my throat. I bit his lip and we held onto Emmett's big cock as we kissed passionately. Jaz reached out to my cock again which was amazingly getting hard again. I reached for his cock and we turned our attention back to Emmett's big dick. Eventually the director yelled

"Cut!"

"Emmett I want you to ride Felix and fuck him hard." I complied and got down on the bed on my knees and cocked my ass up at him. I felt a hot tongue lick my little hole. Jaz got down on the bed and my cock caressed his cheek. He sat back then and stared with hooded eyes at Emmett getting ready to mount me with his fat cock. Emmett stuck his tongue into my hole and I bucked at the heat of it there. My dick twitched several times in anticipation. He stuck a finger in alongside his tongue and I groaned deeply loving the feeling of it there, he slipped his tongue out and stuck two more fingers into my hole. He curled them forward to my prostate again and I moaned harder and leaned back into his hand taking his fingers up as far as they would go and rode them. He put KY on his cock and slid it up along my crack and I whimpered for him to stick into my ass, I actually think I begged him to stick it into me. To fuck me with his cock. Emmett groaned at that and slowly stuck the tip in. Oh my god that was a huge cock. How was I going to stretch around him? But I did and he slowly slid into me. Fuck that felt so good and the moaning out of me was better than anytime I wanked myself. Oh god I think I'm in love with this man. He slowly drove his cock up to the hilt and I felt his balls slap off mine. I looked up at Jaz and knew my eyes looked like his, full of lust and hooded. He was jerking off looking at us and biting his bottom lip every now and again and dam but that was so hot to watch. Emmett squirted some more KY around his dick as he pulled out and then he slid in no bother.

"Oh gawd that feels so fucking good and hot" I moaned long and deep again, Emmett moaned with me. Jaz was pulling his balls down as he pulled his cock slowly and rubbed the precum on the tip. I ached to lick it for him. Emmett was started to pick up the pace as he drove his cock into me hard and I looked at Jaz's dick longingly. He figured out what I wanted and came and waved it under my nose. I licked it and it bobbed. I groaned on it as Emmett was now fucking me good and hard and calling out my name like a chant "Felix, Felix" with every pump. Jaz had dropped his head back as I suckled on his very swollen dick and the salty taste of his precum was delicious. I smirked up at him. He caught my face suddenly and leaned over to kiss me, his soft tongue licking and tasting the inside of my mouth. He bit my bottom lip and let it slip out slowly from his mouth and then he kissed me properly and our tongues fought for dominance and played a little game until I bit his tongue. I couldn't help it, Emmett was tipping me over the edge and I could feel my balls tighten as Emmett got rough and ready and piled into me, pump, pump, fuck ya. Pump, pound, pound, pound,

"Fuck me, I'm gonna cummmmmmmmmmm" I roared out in a voice I didn't recognise. Emmet screeched out my name and pulled my hair hard, one hand on my hip as he pounded into me one last time before I felt my ass filling with his hot cum. Jaz finally shot his load and it landed on my chest and face. I licked off what I could reach with my tongue as he stared at me in a happy daze. The director roared "Cut, great job everyone that was fucking hawt." We grinned at each other when we saw all the pants on the floor and the guys mopping themselves up. Emmett reached over and pulled me to him and kissed me hard and his soft lips were divine. I swanned out the door after getting the phone numbers of my heroes and their autographs on my underpants ha, no less and agreed to meet up with them again some time soon again and drove home to find a disgruntled Jane sitting on the couch, apparently Eric stood her up and I went up to my room thinking and smirking that she wasn't the only one who had been 'stood' up ha….what a great night I thought as I pulled the covers up to my chin and turned off the light…..and went off to have very happy dreams.


End file.
